Ce que je ressens
by Olila
Summary: Ce que ressens Sirius, ses questions sur sa vie sentimentale. possibilité de faire de cet OS, selon votre envie, un three-shot, et donc de voir les ressentis de Remus, et les conséquences de tout cela
1. Sirius

Coucou tout le monde

**Coucou tout le monde. Bon voilà, alors que j'étais déprimée et que je n'avais pas envie de me plonger dans la relecture de mon chapitre 8 de ****La vie de Tanit Lupin****, j'ai soudain eu la brusque envie d'écrire ce petit quelque chose que vous avez là. Ca vaut ce que ca vaut mais bon, je me suis dit : « il est écrit alors pourquoi ne pas le poster, ca peut peut-être faire plaisir à quelqu'un ! » Donc voilà un court texte qui n'a même pas la prétention de se vouloir bon. Ciao !**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Il se sentait mal, il se sentait seul. Seul et perdu. Depuis quelques temps des questions qu'il aurait autrefois trouvées idiotes s'imposaient à lui. Il doutait, lui qui s'était toujours senti sûr de tout.

Il avait toujours eu une vie différente de celle des autres, sa vie était peu ordinaire. Il était le rebelle de la famille des Black, celui qui déshonorait son sang avec fierté, avec force de conviction et de caractère. Il était un des Maraudeurs, aimé par beaucoup de filles, admiré de beaucoup de garçons, méprisé par les Serpentards. Il était un des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch qui était selon lui la meilleure de l'école de Poudlard, celle des lions rouges et or. Il était un animagus non déclaré et se baladait dans la forêt interdite les nuits de pleine lune sous sa forme d'imposant chien noir avec un rat, un cerf et un loup. Il avait des amis exceptionnels, leur groupe était le plus uni que la plupart avait jamais rencontré. Pour ses amis il était capable de tout, capable de tout dire, de tout faire, de tout donner... même sa vie s'il le fallait. En résumé lui, Sirius Black, n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre d'avoir une vie ordinaire.

Mais jusqu'où allait sa différence d'avec les autres garçons de son âge ? Ces derniers temps il se le demandait. Peut-être que ce qu'il ressentait était du à un simple besoin de changement, peut-être était-ce du à toute ces histoires brèves sans amours, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la fille qu'il lui fallait, mais il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas possible qu'il soit gay. Au fil de sa journée ses questions le poursuivaient, et il ne pouvait les fuir en transplanant tout simplement. Il ne pouvait pas non plus les ignorer mais il ne savait comment y répondre. Il avait peur, peur de se dire que oui, il était homosexuel.

Si seulement il ne se basait que sur le fait qu'il trouvait qu'un couple composé de deux garçons était tout à fait naturel et qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de profond pour une fille cela aurait à la limite pu passer, mais ce qui troublait profondément Sirius c'était autre chose, c'était une réalité qui chaque jour s'imposait à lui de façon plus violente encore que la veille.

C'était deux yeux d'ambres aux mille expressions : tantôt mystérieux quand Il lui cachait quelque chose ; moqueurs quand Il le taquinait gentiment ; curieux quand Il se passionnait par un cours ; sages quand Il travaillait et parlait sérieusement ; songeurs quand Il pensait à quelque chose, à quelqu'un peut-être ; tristes quand il lui arrivait d'avoir un coup de blues comme cela arrive à tout à chacun; blessés quand Il évoquait ce secret qui le faisait tant souffrir, joyeux quand Il retrouvait sa bande d'idiots préférée, qu'il se réveillait en sachant que ses amis seraient là près de lui ou qu'il passait un merveilleux moment avec ses eux comme cela lui arrivait chaque jour ; affectueux quand Il regardait ceux qui partageaient son fardeau sans broncher, qui le soutenaient dans les dures épreuves de la vie, qui lui donnaient la sensation d'être quelqu'un...

C'était des lèvres fines, à l'apparence merveilleusement douces et dont il savait que personne n'avait savouré encore le gout délicieux, des lèvres chastes.

C'était un teint pâle, un peu maladif.

C'était une chevelure châtain, où se reflétaient les plus beaux rayons du soleil et dans laquelle il avait envie de passer la main pour faire autre chose que les décoiffer dans le but de L'embêter.

C'était un corps plutôt athlétique dont il avait parfois pansés les blessures, dont il avait appris les cicatrices, dont il avait vu l'évolution au fil des années.

C'était une voix sage et posée où il savait déceler l'ironie, la mélancolie, la fatigue. Une voix qui savait aussi le captiver, l'apaiser.

C'était un caractère calme qui avait su s'adapter au sien qui était plus explosif.

C'était une modestie qui s'offensait d'être la source de tant d'attention et qui pourtant était celle de la personne la plus attentionnée qu'il connaisse.

C'était quelqu'un de rare, de précieux, de formidable, d'unique, de sensationnel.

C'était celui qui ne devait être qu'un de ses meilleurs amis.

C'était Remus Lupin.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, Sirius ne le pensait pas non plus banal. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, Sirius avait toujours pensé que c'était ce qu'il devait ressentir pour une fille. Il était gay. Il était gay et amoureux d'un Maraudeur. Il était bête. Comment allait-il réagir maintenant qu'il savait ? Allait-il désespérément courir de fille en fille en espérant que l'une d'elle éveille en lui un dixième des émotions que soulevait chez lui Remus ? Allait-il pouvoir faire comme s'il était l'insouciant qu'il était quelque temps auparavant, quand il arrivait à se voiler la face ? Allait-il pouvoir supporter de le voir sourire chaque jour, de le voir pleurer, de le voir vivre, en n'étant qu'un ami pour lui ? Allait-il pouvoir, alors que Remus lui avait parlé de sa lycanthropie, garder son secret sans avoir l'impression de trahir celui qu'il aimait ? En même temps il ne pouvait absolument pas arriver à table et lui confier ses sentiments pour lui, il ne pouvait pas fragiliser leur fabuleuse amitié juste parce qu'il avait besoin de se confier, de se libérer. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de détruire le mythique groupe des Maraudeurs à cause de son amour d'adolescent perturbé. Alors que faire ? Se jeter un sort d'oubliettes ?

Ah ! Qu'elle est dure la vie quand on a dix-sept ans, qu'on réfléchit un peu trop et qu'on est amoureux de son meilleur ami !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Alors voilà, maintenant que j'ai assouvi mon besoin d'écrire ce petit texte, je voulais savoir si vous préférez que ca finisse comme cela ou qu'il y ait une suite sur deux autres chapitres. **


	2. Remus

Allongé sur son lit, ses yeux d'ambres observant le plafond fixement, Remus avait revêtu son apparence songeuse

**Comme à ma grande surprise vous avez été nombreuses à vouloir une suite, j'en ai fait une. Après celui-ci il y aura encore deux chapitres. Je sais : ils sont courts, mais je préfère. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Enfin, cette mini-fic a commencé sur un coup de tête alors autant pousser la bêtise jusqu'au bout et n'écrire que des petits textes courts ! Le dernier chapitre sera toutefois sûrement plus conséquent. Bon... et bien j'espère que je ne vous décevrez pas ! Faites le moi savoir ! Au revoir et bonne lecture !**

**(Ah oui, merci à vous pour les reviews ! ca fait réellement plaisir !... j'adoOore les reviews !)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Allongé sur son lit, ses yeux d'ambres observant le plafond fixement, Remus avait revêtu son apparence songeuse. Il se posait des questions, trop de questions. Alors que les autres adolescents de son âge en étaient à faire toute les bêtises, toutes les expériences possibles pour profiter de leur jeunesse, de leur vie ; lui était là à réfléchir, à se faire souffrir. Bien sûr il avait toujours eu cette tendance, à cause de son statut de monstre qui l'empêchait d'être comme les autres élèves normaux et insouciants de Poudlard, mais aujourd'hui et depuis quelques temps déjà c'était différent, son problème n'était plus la lycanthropie.

Au départ il s'était demandé si cela n'avait pas un lien mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ca n'était pas le cas : les loups n'avaient pas de problème d'homosexualité, il ne pouvait donc pas mettre son attirance pour les garçons sur le dos de son statut de loup-garou. Et oui, Remus s'était effectivement rendu compte que les garçons lui plaisaient plus que les filles, et surtout qu'un garçon en particulier lui plaisait plus que personne. Le souci n'était pas réellement ca. Bon ca n'était pas forcément agréable de se savoir gay, surtout que les rumeurs, les méchancetés et la stupidité étaient fortement présentes dans l'école mais c'était supportable, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul, que les gens finirait par s'y habituer. Etre homosexuel était de plus naturel que d'être loup-garou !

Non, Remus avait un autre souci, plus important, plus grave : il était amoureux. Là encore ca aurait pu ne pas être dramatique mais la personne sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait au début tenter de le nier, d'utiliser d'autres mot pour énoncer la même idée, mais le fait était là : il était amoureux de Sirius.

Sirius Black, ce même garçon qui était son meilleur ami depuis leur rencontre dans le Poudlard express alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Ce garçon qui lui avait parlé à cœur ouverts de ses soucis avec sa famille, qui avait joué au boute-en-train lorsqu'il était triste, qui avait toujours été là pour l'écouter. Ce garçon qui avait pris une énorme place dans sa vie, celui dont les sourires complices, francs, malins, tendres ou affectueux, les rires joyeux rappelant des aboiements de jeune chiot un peu fou, les magnifiques yeux gris, la voix douce et chaude, l'odeur sécurisante, lui manquaient lorsqu'ils étaient en vacances d'été et qu'il en était étaient séparés quelques jours. Sirius, celui qui avait accepté de devenir un animagus non déclaré pour l'aider à supporter les nuits de pleine lune, celui qui avait plongé dans l'illégalité pour améliorer sa situation à lui, à lui qui ne valait pas les attentions d'un garçon si bon.

Remus n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du moment où ses sentiments pour Sirius étaient devenus plus amoureux qu'amicaux. Tout s'était fait progressivement. A chacune de ses blagues, à chacune de leur soirée au coin du feu, à chacune des matinées où il l'avait réveillé à coup d'oreillers, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui s'était accentué. Plus encore, tous les lendemains de pleine lune où son ami lui avait appliqué une pommade apaisante sur son corps meurtri avait accru ce qui se développait en lui. Il y avait deux mois même, le désir avait pris place en lui et s'était manifesté physiquement, si bien que Remus gêné c'était démené pour le dissimuler et s'était promis de tout faire pour qu'à l'avenir Sirius soit loin de lui lorsque l'on soignerait son corps blessé et courbaturé. Mais peu importe la date et la raison pour laquelle ses sentiments étaient apparus, le principal étaient qu'ils étaient là maintenant et qu'ils étaient plus qu'indésirables.

En effet comment ne pas souffrir en se sachant amoureux de son ami ? Sirius était un de ses meilleurs amis et ne serait jamais rien d'autre, ou alors un frère à la limite, les deux étant confondus pour lui.

Comment ne pas se sentir honteux de devoir mentir chaque jour à une personne qui est si importante pour vous, qui vous a montré être digne de confiance et s'est confié à vous ? Ce secret était le seul qu'il avait pour ses amis, les Maraudeurs se disaient tout. Le fait qu'il ne puisse leur en parler augmentait le poids de son fardeau.

Comment vivre chaque jour au côté de la personne que l'on aime, sans jamais pouvoir lui avouer ? Il l'expérimentait mais souffrait, profitait de chaque contact, chaque frôlement, le contemplait assez souvent, mais tout cela dans ce qu'il espérait la plus grande discrétion, parce qu'il savait que Sirius devait vivre sa vie et qu'il ne voulait pas attirer sa pitié en lui révélant ses sentiments, qu'il ne voulait pas le gêner, qu'il ne souhaitait pas que quelque chose dans leur belle et légendaire amitié ne se rompe.

Comment supporter de voir les conquêtes se succéder à son bras ? Il n'en pouvait plus de voir toutes les jolies filles embrasser son Sirius comme il aurait aimé le faire, il ne voulait plus voir son ami séduire les filles qui avaient sa préférence plutôt que les garçons. Etre amoureux de Sirius Black n'était vraiment pas de tout repos.

En attendant il était perdu, il avançait sans sécurité, vivait sans filet. Il devait porter ce secret de plus et profiter des bons moments aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait, parce qu'à défaut de recevoir l'amour de son adoré, il possédait son amitié, une amitié sincère, réelle et merveilleuse. C'était là tout ce qui comptait, tout ce qui faisait son bonheur. Les gestes et les paroles affectueuses de Sirius étaient ce qui le consolait après ses crises de jalousies ou ses crises de remise en questions. Il en avait besoin, y tenait plus qu'à tout. Jamais il ne ferait rein qui puisse tout gâcher, il se tairait, il le fallait.


	3. James

Ce que je ressens

**Ce que je ressens.**

**Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette mini-fic. Je vais peut-être vous étonner, vous décevoir, mais cette fois j'ai décidé de m'attaquer aux pensées, aux ressentis de James. Je vous laisse voir pourquoi par vous-même. J'espère que cette mini-fic n'a pas sombré dans l'oubli durant mon absence, faites moi signe !**

**Merci à Althéa54, Loulou2a et Omb66 pour leurs reviews.**

**Et bonne lecture tout le monde!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

James était soulagé : la folie ne l'avait pas encore atteint. En effet quelques mots de Lily avec qui il sortait depuis un mois à présent avaient suffis à le rassurer. Elle aussi avait remarqué quelque chose, elle partageait son avis. James n'en avait pas parlé à Peter car celui-ci n'était pas connu pour son don d'observation, mais il était convaincu que s'il était resté seul face à son idée il se serait fortement remis en question.

Cela faisait un certain temps que James avait des soupçons mais il était sûr de lui depuis deux semaines seulement. La révélation qui s'était imposée à lui ne lui avait pas causé un grand choc, elle lui semblait naturelle et il était même heureux. Sirius et Remus étaient fais pour être ensembles même si cela était moins flagrant que lui et Lily étaient destinés à se mettre en couple. Mais apparemment ses deux amis ses deux amis ne s'en rendaient pas compte et James était persuadé qu'ils se reprochaient même de nourrir ce sentiment d'amour pour un de leurs amis, et que tout deux pensaient aimer à sens unique.

Lui savait que ca n'était pas le cas, son regard extérieur lui permettait de voir tous les détails qui les trahissaient. Combien de fois, de son lit, n'avait-il pas aperçu les regards à la dérobée qu'ils s'échangeaient ! Ces regards qu'ils s'imaginaient discrets ! Chacun leur tour ils levaient leurs yeux vers l'autre, pensaient être le seul à admirer l'autre. Et comme le rouge qui leur montait aux joues lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient les yeux dans les yeux était amusant !

Leurs sourires aussi les trompaient. Il suffisait par exemple que Sirius entre dans la chambre pendant que Remus y était songeur pour que celui-ci redescende parfaitement sur terre et que les deux sourissent.

Sirius depuis trois semaines se rendait à la bibliothèque, non pas pour travailler mais pour « empêcher Remus d'y passer trop de temps et de devenir fou à force de sérieux ». James n'était pas dupe et même s'il faisait mine de rien, il se doutait que pour que Sirius entre dans cette salle il devait vraiment tenir à Remus et que si Remus se laissait déranger dans cet endroit par ce boute-en-train hostile aux livres poussiéreux c'était qu'il devait vraiment être heureux de la présence surprise.

Il y avait aussi un autre détail : Sirius n'avait plus approché une fille depuis trois semaines. Plus aucune ne savait attirer son regard, s'en était fini de ses aventures d'un soir avec des filles qui, comme le rabâchait Remus, n'étaient pas assez bien pour lui. James se posait d'ailleurs des questions à ce sujet : Sirius avait-il cessé parce qu'il s'était subitement rendu compte de son homosexualité ou avait il enchainé ses filles juste parce qu'il se savait gay et en avait pris peur ? Enfin, peu importait la réponse, l'essentiel était le résultat : il n'y avait plus de filles et donc la place était libre pour Remus.

Comme c'était beau tout ça ! Ses deux meilleurs amis amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Par contre il se devait, sans savoir comment, d'intervenir de façon à leur faire ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être pouvait il commencer par faire remarquer à Remus que c'était Sirius qui avait eu l'idée des animagi, qu'il était le plus investi dans leur mission des nuits de pleine lune, qu'il ne se reposait que près du lit du lycanthrope quand il savait celui-ci en bon état et occupé à dormir. Peut-être pouvait-il lui dire qu'il remarquait la disparition de sa cape d'invisibilité chaque nuit de lendemain de pleine lune lorsque Remus récupérait encore à l'infirmerie, ainsi que la disparition de Sirius.

Peut-être pouvait il faire réfléchir Sirius sur la raison pour laquelle Remus était plus songeur et plus secret ces derniers temps, sur celle pour laquelle il n'avait eu qu'une seule petite amie depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard alors qu'il était aussi adulé qu'eux deux. Il pouvait aussi l'amener à comprendre pourquoi Remus prononçait toujours le prénom de Sirius lorsqu'il avait de la température.

Il y avait tellement de choses ! Tellement de regards, de sourires, de soupires, de bafouillements, de mystères et d'attentions affectueuses ! Il était incroyable qu'ils ne le remarquent pas.

Sirius et Remus avaient été bien inspirés de s'aimer : ils se complétaient à merveille. De plus, jamais l'un d'eux ne pouvait être triste en présence de l'autre et jamais l'un d'eux ne pouvait avoir de soucis sans que l'autre ne fasse tout pour l'aider. James était heureux que tout deux soit amoureux car ainsi il savait qu'aucun des deux n'aurait à souffrir d'une relation avec une fille qui ne les méritait pas ou de solitude. Ils étaient déjà l'honnêteté même l'un envers l'autre. Etant deux Maraudeurs, ils étaient aussi solidarité, respect, unité. Leur amour qui avait débuté par une longue et solide amitié les empêcherait de se faire du mal l'un à l'autre, ils ne pouvaient qu'être heureux à deux.

Alors comment n'aurait-il pas pu être joyeux ? Il savait ses amis, ceux à qui il tenait comme à des frères, promis à une vie heureuse et c'était un grand bonheur, un immense soulagement, car il aurait fortement souffert si l'un d'eux avait été condamné au malheur, à la tristesse, à la douleur.

James se disait aussi que lorsqu'il aurait rendez-vous avec sa merveilleuse Lily, eux en profiteraient pour être ensemble, d'ailleurs James se demandait si ce n'était pas ses absences qui s'étaient faites plus fréquentes depuis qu'il sortait avec sa belle qui avait permis à ses deux amis de se retrouver à deux, de se rapprocher encore et de découvrir leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Le couple Sirius/Remus ne devait pas créer un mur entre les Maraudeurs, il les unirait même plus peut-être. Du moins, si Remus et Sirius étaient ensemble, peut-être comprendraient ils mieux qu'il ait besoin de retrouver sa chérie de temps à autres, de la voir assez souvent en tête à tête ou parfois en leur compagnie, Lily s'étant adoucie aussi envers Sirius.

Ah ! Comme cupidon faisait bien les choses ! Lui n'avait plus qu'à pousser les amoureux à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Il savait que ca ne serait pas une chose facile et que peut-être il se devrait d'être malhonnête pour faire avancer les choses et même entraîner dans l'histoire sa merveilleuse petite amie, mais chose faite pour le règne de l'amour ne pouvait être chose répréhensible !


	4. Conséquence

Ce que je ressens : les conséquences

**Ce que je ressens : les conséquences.**

**Voilà, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite et la fin de cette mini-fic. Je remercie toutes mes revieweuses et mes lectrices et j'espère que ces petits textes vous auront plu. Je vais vous laisser lire ce dernier chapitre et ne pas trop m'attarder en blabla et j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles pour savoir ce que vous aurez pensé au final de cette fic. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Cette fois ca y était, James avait tout réuni pour mettre son plan en application. Dès ce soir, Remus ne pourrait plus ignorer les sentiments de Sirius à son égard et il réagirait en conséquence. Tout était parfait, aujourd'hui était une grande date dans la bataille de l'amour.

Ce soir, James avait organisé une petite soirée dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, une de ces petites soirées qu'ils se faisaient de temps en temps entre garçons. Il avait tout prévu : la nourriture, la musique, la boisson et... le Veritasérum. En fait c'est Lily qui lui avait apporté la potion, car il lui avait été simple de s'en faire fournir par Slughorn tout heureux de la voir pour la première fois à l'une des réunions de son club ou elle avait toujours poliment refusé de mettre le moindre orteil.

Il avait décidé de tous les faire participer au jeu d'action ou vérité. Bien sûr il avait prévu que ni Remus ni Sirius n'était assez sot pour choisir vérité, craignant trop de devoir avouer un de leur secret et il n'attendait donc pas une révélation par ce moyen. Non, il avait été bien plus futé, (enfin, Lily l'avait aidé) et Sirius se précipita enfin dans ses filets.

-Action !

-Ok... alors fais à Remus une belle déclaration d'amour !

-Quoi ! Mais tu deviens fou Cornedrue !

-Allez, c'est juste un jeu !

James observa Sirius virer au rouge puis ouvrir la bouche pour n'émettre au final aucun son. Puis ce dernier sourit timidement et James comprit que celui-ci allait enfin se lancer, qu'il allait se soulager en divulguant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, pensant pouvoir se servir du fait que ca n'était qu'un jeu pour ensuite annuler ses dires.

-Remus... je sais que l'on attend de moi une belle déclaration, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir l'offrir parce lorsque je pense à toi tout est plutôt confus dans mon esprit. Je perds mes moyens devant toi, car tu n'es pas une de ces midinettes que je me suis amusé à séduire pendant toutes ces années. Tu n'es pas une de ces filles que je n'ai jamais aimé, que j'ai utilisé pour chasser certaines idées de ma tête, pour chasser une image : la tienne. Oui Remus, si aujourd'hui je ne peux pas être le séducteur sûr de lui c'est parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime et j'ai peur de ta réaction face à mes sentiments pour toi, pour la première fois je crains d'être rejeté, parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais me relever de ce refus. Jusqu'ici j'ai préféré ne rien laissé paraître de ce que je ressens pour toi, déjà parce que j'avais honte. On peut dire tout ce que l'on veut, il m'a tout de même fallu du temps avant d'accepter mon homosexualité puis mon amour pour toi. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est aussi parce que je préfère te garder pour ami, vivre ma vie à tes côtés, pouvoir profiter de tes sourires, de tes regards, de tes paroles réconfortantes, de tes taquineries, de tout ce que tu m'offres chaque jour comme tu l'offres à nos deux autres meilleurs amis plutôt que de courir le risque de te perdre en t'effrayant par mon amour. Tu es plein de tact et je sais que tu ne me rejetterais pas violement mais le fait serait là : tu ne voudrais pas de moi et forcément cela créerai soudain une distance entre nous : sauf que moi je ne supporterai pas de te voir t'éloigner de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois gêné face à moi, que tu souffre de notre complicité qui serait perdue. Alors je reste là, je ne dis rien. Je ne dis rien mais ne ressens pas moins, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ta présence à mes côtés, de ta voix calme qui me réprimande lorsque je vais trop loin dans mes blagues sur ces fichus Serpentards, de tes regards lourds de reproches mais en même temps amusés lorsque je te demande tes notes du cours d'histoire de la magie... Ce sont des petites choses, mais si je ne pouvais plus te voir lire en face de moi l'air totalement captivé, te voir les cheveux ébouriffés le matin lorsque tu te lèves et que tu as encore les traits du visage qui trahissent le fait que tu as fait de jolis rêves ou te regarder jouer aux échecs avec des yeux ronds d'admiration pendant que tu essaies patiemment de m'apprendre l'art de ce jeu bien trop compliqué pour moi et bien je devrai vivre sans la plupart des choses qui illuminent mes journées. Ma vie serait aussi sombre que mon nom. Alors c'est peut-être idiot, incroyable et triste, mais je suis bel et bien tombé amoureux de toi, un de mes meilleurs amis, un garçon, et ce sans même le voir venir. Je t'aime Remus et maintenant c'est dit, c'est dit et dans trente secondes je vais partir dans un grand éclat de rire, parce que mon action sera terminée. On fera comme si je n'avais rien dit, et ca sera à ton tour de choisir entre action et vérité. Voilà.

James vit Sirius sourire, comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Comme s'il ne souffrait pas. A présent, c'était à son tour de parler pour que justement les garçons ne recommencent pas à jouer en ignorant la déclaration de Sirius. En tout cas, il était soulagé de ne pas s'être trompé, il savait maintenant que Sirius était bien amoureux de leur ami lycanthrope et la réaction de ce dernier lui avait confirmé que ce sentiment était réciproque. C'était beau.

-Bon... Sirius, Remus... en temps normal vous m'auriez détesté mais là je pense que la révélation que je vais vous faire signifiera tellement de choses pour vous et changera tellement vos vies que vous ne penserez pas à m'en vouloir... Sirius, dans ton verre tout à l'heure j'ai versé un peu de Veritasérum que Lily a réussi à se procurer ce qui veut dire que tu n'aurais jamais pu faire cette déclaration si tu ne pensais pas tes propos. Alors je vais vous laisser, Lily nous attend Peter et moi. Bonne soirée.

Et James se retira de la pièce, entraînant par le bras Peter qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il espérait vraiment que tout ce passerait bien, parce que sinon... sinon il aurait détruit la relation entre Remus et Sirius, et aurait aussi porté un sacré coup à leur groupe. Les Maraudeurs ne seraient plus ce qu'ils étaient, ils perdraient leur complicité. En attendant il allait retrouver sa chère et tendre en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de ses meilleurs amis.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Alors tu... tu penses vraiment tout ce que...

-Oui. Ecoute Remus si tu ne...

-Chut, laisse-moi parler maintenant, c'est mon tour. Je comprends tout ce que tu m'as dit, je comprends le besoin que tu as de toutes ces petites choses, de tout nos petits instants, moi-même ne pourrait pas être aussi heureux si tu ne me réveillais pas le matin soit à coup d'oreiller ou en murmurant à mon oreille qu'il est l'heure, si je n'entendais plus raisonner ton rire caractéristique dans les couloirs, si je ne t'entendais plus te lancer des fleurs, si tu ne venais pas me tenir compagnie chaque soir de pleine lune et chaque lendemain difficile. Moi aussi je tiens énormément à notre amitié, je ne pourrai pas être éloigné de toi parce que tu as fait de ma vie, tout comme James et Peter, un roman merveilleux, la fin éternelle d'un conte de fée.

-Mais ?

-Il n'y a pas de mais Sirius... je... je crois bien que je t'aime aussi.

Penauds, ils se regardaient tous les deux le cœur battant mais réalisant avec peine ce qu'il se passait à l'instant. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'ils se cachaient leurs sentiments, qu'ils espéraient qu'un jour l'autre lui déclarerait sa flamme que maintenant que cela arrivait ils avaient du mal à y croire.

Comme dans un rêve, ou dans une scène romantique des mauvais feuilletons, ils se retrouvèrent enlacés à s'embrasser sans même savoir comment ils s'étaient approchés l'un de l'autre ou qui avait fait le premier pas. Tout ce qu'il savait de ce baiser c'est qu'il était le plus beau qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu la chance d'échanger avec d'autres, qu'il était la preuve de la réalité du moment, la preuve de l'amour qu'ils vouaient l'un à l'autre. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était que ce baiser serait le premier d'une longue série car maintenant il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour que l'un d'eux laisse l'autre s'éloigner, ils s'étaient déclaraient l'un à l'autre alors plus rien au monde ne pourrait jamais plus les séparer, les empêcher d'enfin se regarder, de se sourire et de s'aimer au grand jour.

L'amour avait donc aujourd'hui remporté sa bataille, pour la plus grande joie de James et Lily mais surtout pour celle du tout nouveau couple. Cupidon n'avait plus qu'à choisir une autre proie.


End file.
